


Artificial Love

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't take people at face value, Gen, It's painful pretending to be okay, People are wearing masks that you can't even see, Poetry, Seeing what's just under the surface, You couldn't see it because you weren't really looking, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Fiction with a dash of reality.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction with a dash of reality.

Her golden blonde hair,

long and loose.

 

Her ice blue eyes,

her lips stained red.

 

Her smile is perfection,

her skin is flawless.

 

Her movements are mesmerizing,

her voice is hypnotic.

_Her entire being is a sight to see._

 

She is rich,

her family has power.

Truly,

she must have everything.

 

Men lust for her,

women scorn her.

 

_Yet is it truly she?_

_Or is this a mask only I can see?_

_What do you see?_

_A women with riches and beauty?_

 

Of course,

that's how it looks at first glance.

Because that,

is what she want's you to see.

 

Its not like she'll tell you what's wrong,

its not like she'll cry and scream out.

_She has her pride._

 

Also,

an image to uphold,

the one society has played.

 

The thing that holds her down,

forcing her to _act._

 

She is a prisoner,

a bird in a cage.

There is no Freedom,

nor hope of escape,

she is trapped on the inside.

 

They have bound her,

they have silenced her cries,

they have painted a smile on her frown.

 

They gave her a mask,

and tied her with strings.

She is now their puppet,

one who has no say.

 

They crushed her spirit,

they consumed her soul,

they took her will,

and shaped it into their own.

 

So those eyes you see,

they shield the tears.

That smile that seemed so inviting,

Hides away her pain and suffering.

 

You took a glance,

and thought it was all there was.

You didn't bother to dig deeper,

you didn't bother to see...

 

That beautiful girl,

the porcelain doll.

The lifeless shell,

the motionless puppet.

 

_Is there no one who can see?_

_Is there no one who can understand?_

_Is there no hope for this poor soul?_

_Is there no time left to save her?_

_Is it too late to make a move?_

 

These things I wonder...

After all is said and done...

 

If you had seen this sooner,

would you of been the one...

 

_That had Saved Her?_


End file.
